


Kisses

by Kookie_Wookie22



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Lots of it, Love, Smut, Thanks, after the war, all things that Fives deserved, and some fluff, but men really do be like that back then, enjoy, its all about fives and y/n, just mentions, kudos and comments mean the world, may seem a bit uncomfortable for the current day and age, no one else is really in this, please forgive in advance, smut is not my forte, the only experience i have is reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Wookie22/pseuds/Kookie_Wookie22
Summary: Set in post war 1940’s New York.Fives reunites with (Y/N) upon returning from victory in Europe.Lots of fluff, lots of smut, basically all that Fives deserves.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

‘Hey!’ You gasped trying to pry his hands off your waist, ‘Don’t you dare.’ His hands snaked around you and pulled your body firm against his uniformed chest. 

You gave up on his arms reaching up to place your hands on his shoulders trying to push him away. 

‘Didn’t you miss me darling?’ he said in between placing kisses along your collarbone. 

‘I…please…couldn’t you wait until the night was over?’ Fives pulled his head away to look at you, his eyes set on yours, intent on not letting go. 

He was impossible to deny when he gave you that look, you averted your eyes trying not to melt in his arms, you couldn’t let him win.

‘Maybe you shouldn’t have worn this little number, how’m I supposed to keep away when it’s been so long.’ He drawled, reach up to cup your face and raise your eyes back to his gaze. 

It was true, it had been months since you last saw him, and although you craved for his touch, now was not the right time or place. 

‘I at least have more self-restraint and dignity, we are not alone here, what if your captain sees us or your commander?’ 

‘Sweetheart, you should know those two are worse than me.’ He corrected.

‘Imagine having to serve alongside them, I was in agony knowing I couldn’t hold you the same way.’ 

‘They couldn’t keep their hands offa each other, in fact I bet they’re hidden away somewhere right now.’

‘That’s beside the point.’ you huffed. ‘I think we should…’ He cut you off with a kiss, melding your lips against his again. You felt the butterflies multiple, hating the power he had over you, but you were unable to ignore your own desire. 

‘Mmmp.’ You tried to signal him to let you breathe. He broke away gently resting his forehead against yours. 

‘Did you wear my favourite lip balm?’ he questioned with a glint in his eyes, you turned away from him in embarrassment, hoping he didn’t see your blushing face in the moonlight. 

‘You can deny me all you want love, but I know you’ve missed me too.’ 

‘I never said I didn’t miss you.’ You clarified slowly. ‘You have no idea what you had me worrying about.’ You finally raised your gaze to meet his. 

‘Argh.’ Fives growled moving to pick you up and pin you against the wall; you threw your arms around his shoulders trying to hold back your shriek. 

‘I’ve waited for this moment.’

You gave him a knowing smile, pulling him closer to place your lips against his teasingly, he moaned in approval, bringing your legs up to wrap around his waist. 

Hearing the footsteps approaching you swatted at his shoulder signalling for him to put you down, ‘Fives!’ you hushed. ‘St.. stop that.’ 

‘Put me down, now!’ With a reluctant sigh he gently placed you back down allowing just enough time to step away and fix up your dress. 

‘Oh, there you two are, the general is about to give his speech.’ Padme called from the balcony entrance. 

The senator was the only politician either of you could stand and were equally grateful it was her and no one else. 

‘Quickly now, come on.’ She gave a raised eyebrow and coy smile. 

Fives dipped his head as he passed Padme to enter inside, ‘Senator.’

‘Fives.’ She responded in turn. 

You walk up next, smiling at the senator, noticing she was holding the door open, ‘Thank you Padme.’ 

As you were about to pass, she gently tugged at your dress slowing you down while Fives continued walking.

‘Hey, I’m sorry but I overheard something and I just want to make sure he’s not stepping out of line and that you’re okay..’ 

‘Oh no, I’m fine, th..thank you.’ You reassured her with a smile trying to hide your embarrassment, he was a dead man.

‘Okay but if you ever need help setting him straight let me know.’ She placed a hand on your shoulder, drawing you in for a quick hug. 

‘Fives, there you are.’  
‘Where’s your little lady?’  
‘You cheeky bastard, is that lipstick?’ 

He quickly looked to his side, he hadn’t even noticed you weren’t walking with him, ‘I.. oh, she was just with me…’ 

‘I’m right here.’ You chirped, smiling up at the group, to be responded with a chorus of greetings. 

Fives smiled, reaching to take your hand in his, drawing you closer. 

Not long after the general had addressed the crowd, everyone had begun to make their way away from the center floor. Fives gently squeezed your hand, causing you to turn to look up at him ‘Hmm?’ 

‘Let’s go home, the party’s already over.’ He pleaded.

Noticing your lack of response, he tugged you along, walking you both towards the exit.

‘Impatient, are we?’ you gave him a small smirk. 

‘Don’t you start.’ He glanced back at you, navigating through the dwindling crowd, stopping as you both reached outside.

‘Who me?’ you feigned innocence; slowly reaching up to cup his face, running your fingers to his jaw, he reached up to place his hand over yours. 

‘You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.’ His voice low, as his arm encircled your frame. 

‘Oh I think I’m well aware.’ You flicked your eyes down to his lips. 

Without hesitation he closed the short distance, claiming you for his own; But the kiss wasn’t enough, you had waited for so long, releasing your hand he moved to pull back. You made your protest known with a soft moan, pulling him in by the collar and tilting up to plant kisses up his neck. 

He let out a chuckle, lifting your hands away, and holding your wrists. 

‘Who’s impatient now?’ he raised his chin smugly. ‘That’s not fair.’ You pouted breaking away from his hold. 

‘I’m not trying to be.’

‘Fine, have it your way, I’m leaving.’ You turned on your heels making your way down the stairs to reach the sidewalk, Fives’ laugh resonating behind as you quickened your pace. 

‘Not so fast.’ He called out; the sound of his boots grew louder as he rushed catching up to you. 

His arms were around you again, drawing you back against his chest, he leaned down nuzzling into the crook of your neck. 

‘Where do you think you’re going M’lady?’ 

‘Home.’ You affirmed, trying to lift his arms off. 

‘Great, that’s exactly where I’m heading.’ Before you could respond he had spun you around, bending down to pick you up and throwing you over his shoulder. 

‘Fives!’ You gasped, scrambling to hold on. ‘Put me down!’ you brought your fists down on his back trying to get him to listen. ‘Sweetheart, could you aim for my lower left back?’ you instantly froze.

‘I was going to ask you for a massage later on, but this works to.’ He called over to you, you could only imagine the grin across his face. 

‘You’re in so much trouble when we get home, just you wait!’ you huffed. 

Begrudgingly reaching down to his lower left back. 

‘Here?’ you sighed gently, only to be responded with another laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem! (Turns on loudspeaker) “WARNING: Smut Ahead, Proceed with Caution!” 
> 
> -> This has been lurking in the filthy depths of the Fives Obsessed corner of my mind...hehe…
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time you had made it back to the house, you had taken your heels off, carrying them as you tip toed across the grass. 

‘Thanks for the ride.’ Fives called out to the taxi driver as he paid the fair and closed the door, turning around to see you had already opened the door and disappeared inside. 

He didn’t wait a second longer, charging to the front door and locking it behind him, he slipped off his shoes and made his way to the bedroom. 

Knowing he would follow, you had shut the bathroom door behind you, checking it was locked. 

‘Hey, open the door.’ He called out rattling the handle. ‘Let me in.’ 

‘Never.’ You replied all to confident. ‘Don’t make me break this door down.’ He replied lowly. ‘You wouldn’t.’ you taunted.

You waited to see what he was up to, and who would be first to break the silence. 

A few minutes passed and still nothing, maybe he had given up thinking you were going to take a shower…

Whatever the case, you were not done teasing him yet; set on taking your revenge and making him wait a little longer you turned back to face the mirror, taking off your earrings and reaching around to take off your necklace and let down your hair. 

Seconds later the door clicked and swung open to reveal Fives towering over you in the small bathroom, your eyes met in the reflection. Barely giving you the chance to snap out of your shocked state, he took the necklace out of your hand, undid your hair and spun you around in a flash, lifting you up to sit on the counter. 

‘H..how?’ you whispered in disbelief. ‘Spare key.’ He answered amidst kisses moving to continue where he had left off earlier in the night before being interrupted. 

‘Did you really think locking the door would stop me?’ 

Clearly your plan had very little thought, ‘It’s not…I was..’ 

‘You really know how to mess with my mind sometimes, I’ll give you that.’ He admitted. ‘But when it comes down to it, I know you want me all over you, no matter how you play it off.’ 

You buried you face in his shoulder, he was right, regardless of how hard you resisted, this man would have you weak without even trying.

But that was the last thing you would ever admit. 

‘Says who?’ you retorted straightening up and biting your lip to stop from responding to his lips hovering over your ear. He slipped his hand under the skirt of your dress, grazing his fingers along your inner thigh, stopping just inches from your womanhood. 

Without warning he slipped the pad of his thumb over your entrance, you let out a sharp gasp, the feeling of his voice humming in approval resonating as he nipped at your ear. 

‘Says you.’ He whispered, sending shivers down your already exposed back. You turned to meet his hooded eyes, gently cupping your hands on his face, and moving in for another taste of his undeniable lips. 

‘Uh uh ah.’ He stopped to lower your hands, ‘Not until you say the magic words.’ He drawled out. 

‘What?’ your eyebrows knitted at his request. ‘Say you want me.’ You halted as he only smiled wider. ‘Tell me how much you missed me, just like you did in all those letters, I want to hear you say it.’ 

You turned to face the side, the memory of your words rushing back causing you to blush, suddenly the little potted plant by the window was all to interesting.  
Fives reached up to lift your face back to meet his piercing eyes. 

He already knew, he always had, although you hadn’t seen him since September, he knew exactly how you felt about him, if anything those feelings had only increased in the time spent apart. He was just toying with you, teasing you at every chance he got. 

‘Well?’ he questioned tilting his head to get your attention. 

‘I..’ you hesitated slowly leaning in, then rushing to wrap your arms around him pulling him flush against your body. ‘I love you.’ You mumbled, once again hiding your face out of embarrassment. 

‘Hmm, what was that?’ 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I didn’t quite catch that, a little louder.’ If your words weren’t true, you swore you could have smacked him for making you do this. 

‘I said, I Love You!’ you drew back glaring at him with a pout. 

‘Oh, in that case I guess I have your permission to do this.’ 

He scooped you up, carried you to the bed and gently threw you into the center, he crawled over to you and grabbed your wrist before you could fix the strap of you dress back into place. 

‘I wouldn’t bother if I were you sweetheart, this dress is about to disappear for good.’ 

‘But I thought you would like it, that’s why I wore it…’ your voice trailed off, realising what you had said as he moved his gaze over your newly exposed skin. ‘Hmm but I suggest you never wear it again in public if you don’t want a repeat of tonight.’ He said matter-of-factly. 

He moved to slip off the other strap, pulling it down agonizingly slow to unveil more of you. He reached your chest flicking a glance up to meet your eyes, noticing they were fixed on him in a trance like state; continuing only to lean down and trail kisses in between your supple breasts, humming in delight to see you had gone without a bra. Once he had the dress down, he cupped each one to give a tight squeeze, rolling your nipples in between his fingers. 

He caught your lips in a heated kiss just as you moaned, giving him access. The pressure was unbearable, your back arching into his touch as he continued his assault on your chest.

You reached up to begin unbuttoning his dress shirt, the blazer discarded long ago. By the second button he broke away from the kiss, smiling down at your disheveled appearance, burning the image of his handy work into his mind. He finished pulling off his shirt and continued reaching down to unzip you’re dress at your lower back, you raised your hips and he glided it off your body, pausing to see a thin black pantie stretched across your hips, leaving very little to the imagination. 

He gave you a wicked smile as he tore off the rest of his cloths and spread your legs to position himself in between. He leaned over your body, his broad frame eclipsing yours, placing a hand next to your head he supported himself as he leaned down to capture your lips. 

His other hand reaching down to your panties, sliding under the flimsy material to run his middle finger up to find your clit. You whined into his kiss moving your hands from his shoulders into his hair. He began to rub vigorously enjoying your every lewd moan and gasp. 

The pressure was building at an alarming rate, you were already putty in his hands. ‘Fives.’ You breathed out. ‘Please.’ 

‘Please what?’ he whispered continuing to watch you edge closer to release. There was no winning, this man owned your whole heart, body and soul, and there was nothing you could even complain about, because you only wanted him to. 

You grabbed onto his arm digging your fingers in as you looked up to see his lustful eyes, he slowed his pace, ‘Please I want you, I want you so bad.’ You couldn’t help but beg, cursing yourself for sounding like that. 

‘Oh really?’ he mocked. ‘Fives!’ you exclaimed, eyes screwed shut, as he continued, while you failed at trying to push his hand away from the onslaught of pleasure, it was getting to much. ‘I need you, now.’ You gritted out. 

With that his hand froze, he removed it from between your legs, the sudden change causing you to look up at him. He brought the hand closer to his face, slowly placing his finger into his mouth and releasing it with a slight pop. Your eyes widen in shock, heat rising to your face immediately. 

‘Oh how I’ve dreamed of this night, I plan on taking my sweet time love, I hope you don’t mind; I’ll have your screaming my name until you can’t breathe.’ 

He discarded your panties shortly after, moving to lift up your hips. He leaned down again planting a soft kiss on your collarbone, he ran his cock along your slit, moaning at the sensation. ‘You’re so wet for me already.’ He teased. 

You brought his face to yours joining your lips, with that he thrust into your warmth, groaning into the kiss. He broke away leaning his head down to the pillow, ‘I’m going to need you to relax for me baby; You’re so fucking tight.’ He whispered to your ear. 

‘If I hadn’t already popped your cherry, I’d think you were my little virgin bride again.’ He teased, being rewarded with a smack to the arm. 

It wasn’t your fault that he was so hard already…well maybe it was…but regardless, it had been a while. You took his advice and slowed your breathing relaxing your muscles, at the feel of relief he continued his thrusts, setting a gentler pace. 

Whispering sweet nothings in between kissed as his free hand roamed your body, drinking in your every response. 

As you felt the climax approaching you moved your hands to grip his arms, ‘Fives..’ suddenly speaking seemed impossible, your mouth agape in a silent scream, ‘I’m..mmm.’ you’re words cut off with an involuntary moan. ‘I know love.’ He placed a quick kiss on your cheek, rising to grip your waist with both hands. ‘Hold on tight.’ He called out smiling. You were half paying attention but unable to register his shift. 

In a split second he began thrusting faster, your elevated hips allowing him to go deeper. His breathing had become equally as ragged. 

With that your body arched up to his hips, his name caught in your mouth as you began to shake, clawing at his arms for purchase. Within seconds, he followed suit, hunching over your withering frame, as he came inside you, moaning your name.

‘Fives.’ You whispered as his body collapsed above yours, he made sure to support his weight with his forearms to not crush you. ‘Give me a minute sweetheart.’ 

He then rolled over, pulling out to watch the mess you both had made trickle down your thighs. ‘Hmm’ he ran his hand up your torso and over your breasts, to gently rest on your neck, he turned your head to face him. ‘Maybe I should wear that dress more often.’ You remarked with a glint in your eyes.

‘I’m not done with you yet.’ He growled, feeling your heart rate slowly rising again. 

Before he got the chance, you pushed him over, rising to straddle his hips, gently sitting just above his shaft. You reached down to place your hands on his chest, ‘And neither am I.’ you swatted away his hands, sliding back to hover over him, you lowered your self and rubbed you still dripping sex over his cock, achieving a low groan.

This wouldn’t do, you were determined to make him equally as desperate for you. Reaching between your legs you ran your cold fingers down to his balls, feeling him shiver at your touch. 

‘What are you playing at?’ he questioned, reaching up to grip your waist. ‘Mmm, not telling.’ You gave him a little wink, immediately causing him to try and flip you over to once again get on top. But you saw it coming, pushing his chest down. 

You began slowly pumping his now stiff cock, deliberately running a finger over the tip. You looked up to see he had closed his eyes, his hands on your waist kneading your flesh. 

Still not satisfied you started using both hands to palm his member, then moving one down to give his balls a squeeze, at that he bucked into your hands, he looked down at you, ‘Argh, if you don’t quit teasing I…’ 

His words ceased as you shimmied back and dipped your head to take him in your mouth. His hands were instantly in your hair, guiding your movements. His moans had become increasingly louder, as you took him deeper. You paused abruptly and came up to smile, looking over at him tossing and turning his head. 

Almost there you thought, starting to pump his cock with your hands this time faster as he responded to each touch and lick with a noise, gripping the sheets and calling out for you.  
‘Please, baby, I’m gonna cum.’  
‘Oh yeah?’ you teased mockingly. ‘Y..yeah.’ he heaved not picking up on your tone. 

With that you quickly let go and sat up, his eyes snapped open shifting to you. ‘Wha..why..’ 

‘Beg for me.’ You crawled over his body, ‘Tell me how much you need me.’ His eyes darkened at your words, ‘You sly little devil.’ He grinned up at you reaching to pull you in for a kiss, but you caught his hands, bring them down to place on your chest, ‘Say it.’ You squeezed your hands over his, loving the feel of them on your breasts.

‘I want you; I need you my love, please.’ His voice low as his hands already began to move on their own. 

Satisfied you moved back, reaching for his member, and lining it up to your entrance, Fives was still as he watched in between your legs. In one move your slide down on him once again connecting you both.

His large hands came down to grip your rear, digging his fingers in as he moved along with you bounces, thrusting up to meet you. ‘Woman, you’re going to be the death of me.’ He sighed, closing his eyes to savour the feel of you tightly wrapped around him. 

You couldn’t help but giggle, he responded with a sharp slap to your behind, causing you to gasp and clench around him, he moaned in unison with you, as you quickened the pace, sensing the other’s desperate need for more friction. 

Before you could realise, he began squeezing your thigh sporadically, ‘Sweetheart, I’m close.’ 

‘Mmm, cum for me then, I want you to make up for all the nights I had to take care of myself.’ Upon hearing your words Fives shot you a glare, his eyes filled with lust and then he threw his head back as he released inside of you. 

Feeling his body react in such a way brought you tantalizingly close, your movements had become frenzied, high on the pleasure, he groaned holding on to your hips as you continued. 

He called out to you in a huff, complimenting you with a crude string of remarks. 

You closed your eyes, your head rolling to the back, you felt your body begin to shiver in ecstasy for what felt like eternity. 

You finally came down from your high, moving to get off. As you laid down next to him, he pulled you in closer leaning onto his chest, legs entangled, the sound of his heartbeat soothing you as he gently cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning – this is just pure fluff because Fives deserves it!
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The blinding light signified the morning had arrived, you tried to move but were unable to, slowly becoming aware of the weight around you. 

You were tucked into your husband’s arms, held firmly against his gently rising chest. 

‘Fives,’ you called out tenderly, ‘Time to wake up.’ 

‘Hmm,’ he groaned pressing closer to your body, bringing to light the fact that you were both still naked… 

You gently tapped on his arm, ‘Hey, it’s time to get up, the sun’s already out.’ 

‘I don’t care.’ 

‘Fine, then let me get up.’ 

‘No,’ 

‘I have to go.’

‘No,’

‘I’ll make you breakfast?’ 

‘Hmm.. still no.’ 

‘You’re impossible.’ You turned in his arms to face him, noticing the goofy smile on his face, as he cracked his eyes open to look at you. 

‘You love me.’ 

Your lips broke into an equally silly grin, your heart content at finally having Fives home safe and sound. ‘I do.’ You affirmed. ‘With all my heart.’ 

‘I love you more.’ He rolled onto his back pulling you closer to his side.

‘You know what?’ he began after a pause, looking up at the ceiling. 

‘What?’ you looked up to stare at his perfectly chiseled face. 

‘I think we should get married.’ 

‘Pfft, we’re already married silly!’ you swatted his side. 

‘I know but I wanna marry you all over again,’ he sighed wistfully. 

‘No thanks.’ You added. He turned to you abruptly, searching for an explanation. 

‘Not after having to deal with hundreds of drunk soldiers, I think one ceremony is enough.’ You giggled remember having found Hardcase passed out on one of the guest tables. 

He joined in bringing up the story of the cantina band refusing to take requests from a wasted Echo asking for lullabies. 

You both lay awake reliving your fond memories; How 3 years had already passed by was still unbelievable, but you were glad to have spent every possible second with the man you loved.


End file.
